Une promesse d'éternité
by Catilia
Summary: Ils se l'étaient promis dans ce champ de fleurs étant enfants. Aujourd'hui tous les mots échangés n'étaient que dérisoires car ses promesses à elle se scellaient dans le sang. Akira ne le savait que trop bien.


_Dance with vampire author :_

_- Mouhahaha ! J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce one-shot sur Dance in the vampire bund. Je ne suis pas peu fière, même si le résultat est un peu (beaucoup ?) différent de ce que j'escomptais. Avant de vous laisser, je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien. Ils sont à Nozomu Tamaki. _

* * *

><p>- Il est hors de question que tu te rendes là-bas sans une escorte digne de ce nom !<p>

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ?

- Au cas où la mémoire te ferait défaut, ça fait à peine deux mois que tu as reçu des menaces de la part des trois grandes branches, et maintenant ils t'invitent bien gentiment à un dîner en toute innocence ? Es-tu naïve à ce point ?

- Sauf que d'après ma mémoire défaillante, il me semble les avoir soumis tous les trois. Je suis la reine du peuple de la nuit, je dois me plier à mes devoirs, et l'un de ses devoirs est d'entretenir un semblant de rapport avec eux. Que je le veuille ou non. De toute façon ils ne tenteront rien de manière directe et publique.

- Ah oui ? Et les derniers attentats qui avaient touchés toute la capitale, ils avaient été commandités par qui ?

- C'était avant qu'ils ne se soumettent à mon autorité !

- Tu les as humiliés ! Tu crois qu'ils vont attendre bien sagement dans leur coin ? Dois-je te rappeler que leurs familles ont décimés les autres branches, y compris la tienne. Ils ont tué ta mère qui était pourtant reine, tout comme toi.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

- Ils ont besoin de moi. Je suis la seule femme vampire de sang-pur encore vivante. S'il y a une chose qu'on peut leur reconnaître, c'est de vouloir à tout prix préserver la lignée des sang-purs. Ils ne feront aucun mal avant d'avoir leur héritier.

Elle se retira sans plus de cérémonie, le laissant seul et abasourdi dans le couloir. Après un long moment d'inertie totale, il disparut à son tour dans sa chambre.

...

_« Peu importe à quel point vos cœurs sont liés, vous ne vous unirez jamais… »_

Akira envoya un poing rageur dans la glace, qui lui renvoya une image brisée de lui-même, souillée par son propre sang. Il fixa un instant son regard sur les débris de verre qui constellaient sa main, avant de revenir sur son reflet. Malgré les parties manquantes du miroir et les motifs arachnéens que formaient les fissures, il pouvait toujours constater la pâleur inhabituelle de sa peau, ainsi que les cernes qui assombrissaient son regard. Il avait à tout prix tenu à quitter l'infirmerie sitôt les premiers signes d'améliorations, malgré les protestations véhémentes du corps médical auxquelles s'étaient jointes celles de la Princesse. Refusant d'écouter leurs sermons sur le fait qu'il était toujours en convalescence et qu'il devait par conséquent garder le lit, il avait néanmoins pu compter sur l'appui inattendu de son père. Ce dernier avait assuré que, bien qu'ils aient une durée de vie approchant celle des humains, ils jouissaient d'un organisme capable d'encaisser bon nombre de blessures. Par ailleurs, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'un membre du Clan de la Terre au service direct de son altesse ne pouvait se permettre de manquer indéfiniment à ses devoirs. Encore une fois plus militaire que père un soldat dont les compétences se limitaient bien souvent à l'exercice de ses fonctions et rien d'autre…tout comme lui. Il ne devait surtout pas espérer plus.

- Akira ?

Il sursauta, surpris dans ses pensées, et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir sentie venir. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le voit, pas maintenant. Il serra le poing, et de nouvelles gouttes de sang vinrent zébrer sa main et le marbre de la salle de bain.

- Akira.

Elle avait presque murmurée mais son ton s'était fait plus suppliant. Il se retourna et au moment où il croisa son regard, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de tristesse voiler ses yeux écarlates. Elle s'avança sans perdre son regard une seule seconde, et s'empara délicatement de sa main blessée. Elle retira un à un les morceaux de verre et porta la main ensanglantée à ses lèvres. Akira frissonna à ce contact mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il avait pourtant envie de crier, de supplier, qu'elle le fasse sien. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle lui accorde la nuit éternelle mourir pour mieux renaître pour toujours à ses côtés.

Il plongea son visage dans la cascade de cheveux blonds, tandis qu'elle suivait de ses doigts fins les bandages qui barraient son torse.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu veux simplement me protéger et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Elle se tut un instant comme pour donner un sentiment de gravité supplémentaire à la situation. Akira, j'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse. Quoi qu'il se passe demain…

Il lui intima le silence en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- J'aimerai d'abord que tu écoutes ma requête.

- Quelle qu'elle soit sache que je l'accepterai !

Le jeune loup secoua négativement la tête avant de fixer à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la Princesse.

- J'aimerai que tu me promettes que tu me laisseras rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Elle détourna lentement la tête et fixa son regard au loin à travers la fenêtre. Les derniers feux du soleil couchant s'étant maintenant éteints, l'obscurité était totale, la clarté lunaire ne parvenant pas à filtrer à travers l'épais rideau nuageux.

- Quelle fin ?

La jeune souveraine s'amusa un instant de la surprise qu'elle avait provoquée chez Akira, avant de venir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, et de goûter au sang qui perlait de deux petites morsures.

* * *

><p><em>Bureau des réclamations :<em>

_- Co…co…comment as-tu osé me faire embrasser Akira ?_

_- Pourquoi j'avais besoin de ta royale autorisation ?_

_- Tu aurais pu m'informer, j'aurais pu te donner des idées…romantiques._

_- Ah oui je vois…sache que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir des idées « romantiques ». Gamine !_

_- Comment oses-tu vieille toupie !_

_- Un mot de plus et je case ton petit loup avec Vera. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravie d'avoir une partenaire plus…plantureuse._


End file.
